Priest
Priest is a character who fixes the corrupted characters. Appearance A middle-aged man who wears a hat with a golden outline and a cross on it. He wears a robe that has another golden outline, a big cross and long sleeves. His sleeves have a line down the middle of them. He holds a staff shaped as a cross. The cross has the bible on it. Mechanics He will roam the halls and look for corrupted characters. When he sees one, he will chant something and will to magic on the corrupted characters and make them back into their non-corrupted version. If there is a character (not Baldi) chasing you, he will give them a talk and calm them down. If there is a character with two corrupted variants at once, one will disappear while the other will go back to their normal state. If a corrupted character doesn't have a normal state, it just disappears. He can also be your helper if he sees you and block Baldi from getting you. However, he only has a 25% chance of being in the game. The characters he can turn back to normal are: * !!@!%!& * ..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970 * .... . .-.. .--. -- .GiroCorrupto7514519 * 1st 1618092605 * 2nd Obligatory Mysterious Voice * Arts and Craftings * Bald monster * BALDBALDBALD * Bloody Baldi * Bloody Harri * Clone 222 * Comedy n' Tragedy * Corrupted * Corrupted Baldi * Corrupted bully * Corrupted Data211249 * Corrupted It's a Baldi * Corrupted Playtime * CoRRupTed192345174105821 * COURRUPTEDFILE8564876 * Crated Luxury * Default Baldi * DRRRJDJU+8@7(×D%2) * EmityalP * Everything * Eye * Fanon baldi * FileNB * Glitched Baldi * Gotta Die! * Greedy Corpse * HACK DATA GLITCH 3x3x3x30303030 * HELPSUU110110110BASH * Horror Cloudy Copter * Horror Obsidian * Horror Sweep * Horror Xavier * HorrorTime * IdlaB * It's a Insane * Itajira (is immune to it) * L1MB0 * Jeff (when you break the rules many times) * Melt Baldi * Mimicker * Monster Gluttony * N0 3AU110N * NarreZ * Nightmare It's a Baldi and Nightmare Its a Baldi * Nightmare Tormentor * Nighttime * Noon 9999 * OHMYGODHELP * OMNIDENTITY 178134 FILE23 * OrangetoData192345174105821 * Original baldi * Pikasosyu!% C at * Praytime * Psychopath Spitballs * Red Baldi * RetomE * SGVscCBtZQ * Sl33pr 0F D00m * Some Monstrosity From the Woods * The broom * The Missing * The organ stealer * The Skeleton of the Thing * The Thing * This is a Spider * This is a Taker * U3VycHJpc2U= * Valdi * ÆTwìšt * ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ * ▯▯▯YAYHELP1248950732▯▯??????? But, he can only fix 3 characters before the stops doing it. He also can be scared off by them, and will not appear until 5 minutes have passed after that. Not only that, but the changes aren't permanent. After 2 minutes, the characters that were changed will go back to their horror versions. Other character interactions If he sees any form of It's a Bully, he will send them to detention. If he sees Brainwasher, he will undo his spells and send Brainwasher to detention. If he sees a hurt student, he will heal them. Quotes "Yeah that's what they said.... I'll rub a bible on em'..." (Randomly) "Oh no! It's a corrupted character!" (First part of him fixing the corrupted character) "Heyaheyaheyaheyaheya YA!" (Chanting the spell to fix the character) "Hey, can you not try to kill uh- whoever you're chasing? It's mean, and you probably won't go to heaven for that." (Calming down the angry people) "Can you not be a bully?" (Sending the bullies to detention) "Wohowohowohowoho U! Ha, your spell is undone! Now, I believe you have a detention trip to catch?" (To Brainwasher) "Don't worry! I'll heal you!" (Healing the hurt students) "Well, that's all I'm doing for today." (When stopping fixing the corrupted characters) "Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" (When being scared off) Category:Characters Category:OP